Karma
by Jenn11
Summary: Randy reacts to Triple H giving the Championship Match at Summer Slam to Brock, not him. Seth and Hunter find out that what goes around, comes around. (Karma is a b****). The rest of the locker room just hopes this crazy, dangerous alliance between Randy and Dean doesn't last longer than one match...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like it. I'm saying it's set in RAW on July 28. Or on Smackdown July 25, instead of the scheduled match between Dean and Cesaro.

KARMA

Dean was expecting Roman, so he when he heard a knock on his locker room door he called, "Come in."

As soon as he saw Randy enter, Dean was on his feet, ready to fight. Randy held his hands up, palms towards Dean, in a gesture of peace. "Easy, Dean. I'm not here to fight or ambush you. I'm alone. I want to talk."

"Talk?" Dean sneered.

"You know why Hunter put Seth and I against you in a No Disqualifications Handicap Match tonight?"

"He thinks you both hate me more than you hate each other."

"Yes. He thinks it will give Seth and I a common enemy. Make us work together… It won't. I'd rather work with you than him."

Dean gave what Roman and Seth called his 'psychopath smirk'. He wasn't convinced yet, but would play along for now. "So you're proposing a slightly different Handicap for this match?"

"You and me against Seth. With No Disqualifications, it's all legal – including me switching sides the second that bell rings to start the match."

"Hunter isn't going to be okay with that," Dean pointed out.

"I don't care."

"You're turning your back on the Authority?" Dean asked, disbelief clear in his tone.

"Hunter turned his back on me… Again."

"Brock Lesner."

"Yes. I'm supposed to be the one facing Cena at Summer Slam and getting the Title… Not Brock," Randy seethed.

"I was expecting Roman. You might want to leave before he gets here," Dean warned. "I'll see you in the ring."

With a nod to Dean, Randy left. Dean became lost in thought. While Randy didn't like or trust Seth, that wasn't really what this was about for Randy. He was just using Seth, and Dean, to send a message to Hunter. Not that Dean cared. He was using Randy to get back at Seth and Hunter. He'd been looking for an opening against Hunter, and Randy had just handed it to him. This was going to be fun…

Roman entered moments later, and paused. The last time he'd see Dean so happy was… celebrating their win after Payback.

"What's going on?"

"Seems the King of Kings has made a mistake… He just isn't going to find out until the main event tonight. He gained a Beast, who he really shouldn't trust… But lost a Viper, who he really shouldn't have trusted. But he'll figure that one out in a couple hours."

"Explain," Roman said, not in the mood for Dean's rambling.

"Randy isn't happy at being thrown out and replaced as #1 Contender. Hunter thinks the Handicap Match will get Randy and Seth back on the same page – give them a common enemy. And it _**is**_ going to be a Handicap Match… Just not the one Hunter and Seth expect. Hunter really shouldn't have made it No Disqualifications…"

"Just to make sure I understand: Randy is mad that Hunter gave Brock the Championship Match against Cena. He already hates Seth. So tonight during the match he's going to turn on Seth, and it'll be Seth against you and Randy. No Disqualifications, so there's nothing the official, or Hunter, can do."

"Yep," Dean said, again giving his 'psychopath smirk'.

Roman also gave a dangerous smile. "And you don't have to worry about Kane. I just found out he isn't here tonight."

"This is gonna be fun…"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very twisted idea of 'fun'?" Roman asked.

"You. More than once," Dean replied. Seth had as well, but that didn't need to be mentioned.

"You do realize that you can't trust Randy?"

"I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone… 'cept you. I'm using him to get to Seth and Hunter, and he's using me to send a message to Hunter. Relax, Ro. I know what I'm getting into. One time alliance, where Randy and I are using each other."

"Have fun," Roman said, giving his friend a smile.

"I will," Dean replied, also smiling.

Seth's intro was first, then Randy's. Dean was the last to come out. As Dean entered the ring, Seth glanced at Randy. "Dean is happy. I mean genuinely happy. He hasn't been since… since I Evolved. I don't like this. Him being happy is _**not**_ good for us."

"Him being in a bad mood hasn't exactly been good for us. And he doesn't look happy," Randy pointed out.

"He is," Seth insisted. "It's in his eyes. Trust me, I know Dean."

"Whatever. Just focus on our match," Randy growled. "And since he's your 'former business partner', you start the match."

Seth sent Randy a dirty look, but climbed into the ring as the bell rang to start the match.

Seth tried to go for Dean's injured shoulder, but Dean's hard and fast punches required him to defend himself. Seth broke off and tried to get some momentum from the ropes for a clothesline, but Dean's drop kick sent him to the mat. A series of kicks followed.

Seeing the way the match was going, Randy was content to just watch, and let Dean finally have his chance to beat up Seth in a real match.

Seth rolled out of the ring to get some space. Dean ran against the ropes on the other side of the ring to get momentum, then did a suicide dive onto Seth as he was getting to his feet. He punched Seth several times, then slammed him into the barricade.

Randy decided it was time to play a bit, and jumped of the apron, moving to stand in front of Seth. "Back off, Ambrose. Let him get back in the ring. No reason to end this match so early. I want my turn in the ring."

Dean made a face, but got back in the ring. Randy was right – there was no reason to end the match so early. If he kept going the Ref might declare Seth unfit to continue. Better to let Seth have a bit of breathing room and keep the match (beating) going.

As Seth climbed back into the ring, Randy grabbed a steel chair. The Ref asked if Seth wanted to continue.

Seth saw Randy with the steel chair, and told the Ref, "I'm good to continue."

Seth was so focused on Randy (and the chair he expected Randy to hand him), that he didn't notice Dean moving a few steps to the side. Randy threw the chair… straight to Dean. Who caught it and immediately brought it crashing against Seth's back. He'd positioned himself perfectly.

"What's going on? Did I just see what I think I did?" asked Jerry.

"Randy threw that chair right to Dean. Are they working together?" asked Cole.

Several more chair hits followed. The chair broke, and Dean tossed it out of the ring. Seth was sprawled on the mat.

Randy extended his hand. With a smirk, Dean walked over and tagged him in.

"Looks like they are working together," JBL said.

"Talk about a match made in Hell," Cole noted. "The WWEs two resident psychopaths working together… This is the stuff of nightmares."

Jerry agreed. "Either one on their own is dangerous… Together… I'm not sure what to call it."

Randy stomped one hand, then the other; one ankle, then the other. As Seth struggled to stand, Randy stomped on his back, driving him down to the mat. He then stomped on Seth's injured knee a few times.

The Ref pushed him back, to see if Seth could continue.

Dean got off the apron, and grabbed another steel chair. Climbing in the ring, he ignored the Ref's order to get back to his corner. "Eyes on me!"

Seth looked at his former brother. Dean made a show of handing Randy the chair in exactly the same way Seth had when he'd betrayed his brothers. The look in Seth's eyes said he'd gotten the message, and knew what was coming. Randy also got the message, and was more than willing to play his part. Dean took a few steps back, watching as Randy did to Seth exactly what he'd done to Roman weeks before after Seth had handed him a steel chair.

"Am I the only one who's shocked at how well these two are working together?" Jerry asked.

"It's seamless," Cole agreed. "And I'm as shocked as you are."

Watching the monitor in the viewing area, Roman smiled.

'King of Kings' hit, and Triple H stormed out. "ENOUGH! This match is over!"

Randy moved away from Seth, dropping the chair. Seth again tried to get to his feet. Dean pulled Seth's signature curb stomp, and moved for the pin.

"1… 2… 3…" Counted the Ref.

"Now this match is over!" Dean yelled, getting back to his feet.

The Ref held up Dean's arm. "And the winner is… Dean Ambrose!"

"Poetic justice here tonight," Cole said.

Dean and Randy were quickly handed mics as Hunter entered the ring. Feeling Dean's boot heavy on his back, Seth didn't try to move. He didn't think his bad knee would support his weight, his back was hurting; and judging from the way his head felt, one more curb stomp would knock him out for more than a few seconds.

"What the hell, Randy?!" Hunter demanded.

"You gave Brock my match! My #1 Contender spot! You threw me away for him! I've been loyal to you, and that's how you repay me?"

"You had your chances, Randy. You weren't getting it done. It wasn't personal… just best for business," Paul replied. "But I got your message that you aren't happy. Let's go back to my office and talk."

"I'm done talking, Hunter. We're done," Randy said, then dropped his mic and climbed out of the ring.

Hunter turned his attention to Dean. "I suppose you've got something to say."

"Just that you seem to have a bad habit of trusting the wrong people. You trusted Dave, and he quit on you. You trusted Randy, and he turned on you. You're trusting Seth and, take it from the voice of experience, he's going to turn on you. You're trusting Brock Lesner and Paul Heyman. Your wife is at least smart enough to know better than to trust them. You think Brock is going to bring the Title back under the control of The Authority? No, he'll bring it back under the control of Paul Heyman. Listen to your wife, and don't trust them."

"And why, exactly, are you giving me this… advice?"

Dean smirked. "Because I know you'll ignore it. And when Seth betrays you, when Brock and Paul betray you… I'll have the pleasure of saying, 'I told you so'."

The suspicion in Hunter's eyes was replaced by irritation, just as Dean had wanted.

In the viewing area, Roman smiled. Dean and his mind games. Seth may have been responsible for most of the in-ring strategy, but the mind games The Shield had played… The mind games were all Dean. He was a master of them. And now he was playing them with Hunter. Planting seeds of distrust and doubt. Using his words to damage trust as easily as he used his fists to damage his opponents.

Everyone saw Dean focusing his need for revenge on Seth, but Roman knew Dean also wanted to make Hunter pay for taking Seth away from them. His revenge on Hunter was just taking a different form than the physical beatings he was inflicting on Seth. If Dean had his way, soon Hunter wouldn't trust anyone… Hunter had taken away one of the only two people Dean had ever truly trusted. He'd left Dean alone and vulnerable and not able to trust. Dean was looking to return the favor. And Dean's crowning achievement would be if he could find a way to make Hunter doubt even Stephanie… Not easy; but if anyone could manage that feat, it was Dean.

Roman laughed when Dean dropped the mic on Seth's head, then put his full weight on the foot resting on Seth's back as he walked over him and left the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I had planned this story as a one-shot. But the kind reviews by hotdxfan and Tariff inspired me. Hope you like it.**_

Randy opened the door, to find Dean on the other side. "Can we talk for a few minutes?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Come on in," Randy said, stepping aside. A moment later they were seated at the small table in Randy's hotel room.

"I need an honest answer from you. I don't care what the answer is, as long as it's honest. Can you do that?"

"Okay," Randy agreed, curious.

"I know you and Cena have bad blood between you. But if it comes down to Cena staying Champ, or Brock winning at SumerSlam and becoming Champion, which would you rather? And would you be willing to do something about it?"

Randy was silent for a moment, honestly considering the question. "Normally, I'd want Brock to win, just not bad enough to do anything about it. But now… Hunter said that I couldn't get it done. I want to show him that Brock can't get it done either. I don't want Brock to do something I couldn't. I don't want Hunter to win this one. Not with Brock. As for doing something about it… That depends on what you have in mind."

"Neither of us have a match at SummerSlam. Punishment for our last little stunt, I guess. Plus, I think Hunter wants Seth uninjured and ready in case Brock can't get it done. He figures that even if Cena can beat Lesner, he'll be too beat up to beat Seth as well. He's probably right. We play along like we aren't even going to show up. I say I'm finally taking the time the doctors have been asking me to so this shoulder can heal properly. You say whatever you want to. But we're there, and ready. Cena pulls one of his usual big match wins, we don't have to do anything. But if it looks like Brock is gonna win…"

"We crash the party," Randy finished.

"Yep. Rumor is, Seth's going to be on commentary for the Championship Match – perfect position to cash in if he needs to. Also means we don't have to go looking for him."

"The second you show your face, Seth will think you're after him. Everyone else will to – even Brock, so he won't immediately assume he's the real target. Everyone will be distracted and focused on you for a couple seconds. Especially Seth. That's when I show up, right behind Seth, and take him out."

"I like it," Den replied. "And the distraction might be enough to let Cena get the win on Brock; but if not, we can take Brock out. With Champion's Advantage, Cena keeps his Title with a DQ win. Then I go after Seth, if the little coward hasn't run off…"

"Sounds good."

"I'll talk to Roman about being ready and helping us if Kane comes out or the Paulrus tries anything stupid, since we know Heyman will be ringside."

Randy nodded.

SUMMERSLAM

John kicked out of the F5, but when Brock hit it again a moment later, Dean was sure Cena wouldn't be able to beat the count again. He turned on the mic he'd acquired earlier, and walked out into the side area below the stage and entrance ramp.

"The Biggest Party of the Summer, and I didn't get invited… But, hey, I'm not even upset about that. Parties are more fun when you crash them."

Seth was on his feet. "You are not going to ruin this for me! Not again!"

Dean kept walking forward, stepping onto the ramp, and looked at his former friend. "No, I'm not…"

The disbelief and anger on Seth's face changed to pain as Randy slammed him forward into the announce table.

"…he is," Dean finished with a smirk. Tossing the mic behind him, Dean climbed onto the apron, but didn't get in the ring. Heyman and the Ref were both coming towards him. Heyman yelling, and the Ref telling him to get down and not interfere. Seeing Cena stir, and start to get to his feet, Dean put his hands up and got back off of the apron.

Wanting to keep Lesner distracted for one more second, Dean called out, "Hey, Brock…"

"What?!"

"Behind you…"

Brock spun around… To meet a hard punch from Cena.

Dean turned his attention to Heyman. "Leave. Now."

As Heyman scurried past Dean, John pinned Brock for the win. Dean ignored that and moved around the ring.

Randy was about to drive Seth into the barricade yet again, but pushed him forward into a DDT by Dean instead.

Randy climbed into the ring, and looked at Cena. "I'm not here for you, unless you get in my way."

Cena just moved to one corner, and leaned against the turn buckle. One of the techs handed him a mic.

With Seth out cold, Dean watched the action in the ring. Randy hit Seth's signature curb stomp on Brock as he tried to stand. Dean slid a steel chair into the ring. Randy gave a predatory smile, and landed several chair hits to Brock's back.

"It's Kane!" Jerry called out.

"About time someone comes to stop this!" JBL said.

"Roman Reigns! Roman Reigns out of nowhere with a spear to Kane!" Cole said.

Dean pulled a kendo stick from under the ring. He landed a couple hits to Seth's back, then threw the kendo stick to Randy.

While Randy landed several hits to Lesner, Dean got a couple mics and climbed into the ring. Kane was starting to get up, and Dean said, "Roman, mind keeping Kane here for a minute? I want him to hear this."

Roman hauled Kane to his feet, then pulled his arms behind him. "Just stay still and listen, and you don't get hurt," Roman growled.

"Hunter… I hope you have a Plan D. 'Cause Plan C didn't work out any better than Plan A or Plan B. And really, Kane should have been Plan B, not that traitor over there…" Dean looked over to find Seth had disappeared. "Huh… The coward ran off again. Like I said, Kane should have been Plan B."

Dean focused his attention on Kane. "But I'm betting you won't even be Plan D, Kane. You, the Devil's Favorite Demon, have been reduced to nothing but The Authority's babysitter. First for Seth and Randy, and now for Brock. It's sad to see. It's not fair. It's an injustice… But, hey, I'm not in the business of fighting injustices anymore."

Dean looked away from Kane, down at Lesner. "Brock… You saw what Hunter did to Randy when he didn't win the Championship… And they at least act like friends half the time. What do you think Hunter will do to you now that you've failed to win the Championship? Just like he moved on from Plan A and Plan B, he's gonna move on from Plan C… And you'll be left with nothing, just like Randy and Seth."

Roman forced himself not to smile. Once again Dean was playing mind games. This time from the other side – damaging Kane and Brock's trust in Hunter.

Dean turned his attention to Cena. "John… Just because I'm not letting Seth cash in his Contract on you doesn't mean I'm not going to be coming after those belts myself."

"You know my policy, Dean: You want some, come get come," Cena replied.

"That lunatic Dean Ambrose as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and face of WWE… That is a terrifying thought," said JBL as Dean climbed out of the ring.

Roman released Kane, and pushed him up the ramp as Dean came to stand beside him.

Randy spoke next. "I think I've already made my message pretty clear tonight. Hunter, you really should have trusted me and stuck with Plan A. I know you and your plans. And I'm going to make sure every single one of them fails…"

"Randy…" came Dean's voice.

"Other than Plan B, Seth Rollings. I'll leave him to you, Dean. But Brock Lesner is going to have to deal with me," Randy finished.

'King of Kings' hit and Hunter came out, but stayed on stage. "You want Brock Lesner, you've got Brock Lesner. Tomorrow on RAW!"

Roman took a step forward and spoke. "Looks like I'm done fighting Randy for the time being. Remember what I said I was going to do when I finished with Randy? Looks like it's time for our own 'Game of Thrones', King of Kings."

Hunter looked at Roman for a moment before answering. "How's this for an opening gambit: Since my Heir Apparent has thrown a temper tantrum and turned on me, the position is open. And I'm not just talking short term. A wrestling career can't last forever. Not in the ring. You're young, but smart enough to start planning your future. I'm talking future General Manager, maybe one day even COO when I retire."

"The offer would be tempting, if I thought it could be trusted. But since I don't trust you, or your offers, I'm gonna have to refuse," Roman replied.

Hunter turned his attention to Dean. "You were right about one thing, Ambrose. Since Plan C failed, I need to move on to Plan D… The last few months have proven that my life is a lot simpler if you're working with me, not against me. So I'm willing to make Plan D… Dean Ambrose. You told Cena you want his Title. I'll give you a Championship Match tomorrow on RAW."

"So that Seth can interfere, or cash in his Contract once the match is over? I don't think so," responded Dean.

"I'll give Seth the night off, so you don't have to worry about him."

"There's one match I want even more than that Championship Match… And you're the only one who can give it to me."

"Rollings."

Dean gave a nod.

"A week from tomorrow, you can have that match you've been wanting against Seth. Settle things between you once and for all. Brother's fight. They get over it. A Championship Match, and a match against Seth. It's a generous offer, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Hunter, I was just seeing how much you'd be willing to offer. Cena and I aren't friends, probably never will be. But we do have one thing in common."

The camera caught Cena's reaction. He was curious as to what in the world Dean could think they had in common.

Dean was now very serious. "Neither of us takes the easy way out. We're perfectly happy to do things the hard way."

Cena gave a slight smile. They did have one thing in common after all.

"Unlike Seth or Randy, I don't need you and your help to get that Title. When I get it, I'll have earned it. I'm not your Plan D. Whoever it does end up being… Hope they have fun dealing with Randy…" Dean finished with a smirk.


End file.
